


May it be

by Strugglintoast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I am totally not sure, Sad times come up, arw? I can't spell... sorry, but hey, does this work count as shidge????, maybe this tag is gonna be long, tagging on phone is difficult, there arw sad times but I hope you all like it, this has been posted elsewhere so I thought to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: Death has no regard to those in evil ways. When an inncoent soul calls out to him, he may take the soul gently or prolong their lives a tad bit more. An influenza is running rampant, and a special soul stands out more than the others.





	May it be

**Author's Note:**

> I have heard a cry for some Kuridge works. So here I am to deliver.
> 
> This work has been posted elsewhere so I hope to share it with you all here. I have added a bit more since first posting this story.

Kuro loved his job as death. He loved to relish in the groans and moans of those evil humans withering away from disease or consequence of a stupid descision. He believed those that caused harm or did evil deserved such a fate as slow and horrendous before he took their souls away. But sometimes... Sometimes there would be times where it was hard to do his job. He couldn't bring himself to take the souls of the innocent who were of pure heart.

Sometimes, the stench of disease would be too much but he braced himself to do it. There was no hope for them. Children had a place in his heart as well. But what else could he do? It was his job as death after all. There would be times were he would sense the dying soul, and according to what judgement Kuro thought, if the soul was worthy to leave for just a bit, he would. Until he believed it was enough.

On a clear November day, Kuro was out and about, collecting the souls that called out to death's name. It wasn't until he felt a small pull towards the direction of a wealthy family home where he was caught by the lovely singing of a young woman washing clothes by the small creek running through the yard. Intrigued, Kuro came in for a closer look. That singing was so wonderful to his ears. This singing was different and he loved it. It was something so gentle compared to the groans and moans of the dying. This song enticed him to come close. And he did. Upon closer inspection, he was confused. This young woman seemed to physically healthy, but her soul told a different story, she was slowly dying.

Kuro sometimes questioned his job. He could not believe that a woman, who has done no wrong, be punished with death, a deed he has to deliver.

A painful cough interrupted his thoughts as he saw the young woman abruptly stop her singing and hold her shaking form as the coughing fit pounded throughout her small frame. Kuro felt helpless. He couldn't touch her less she drops dead on the ground. Sensing someone coming near, he hid as he finally heard the name of the lovely young woman.

"Katie! Katie!" Her mother frantically called. "What are you doing out here?! We have been looking every where for you!" Coleen embraced her daughter as she helped her up from the ground. Holding her close, Coleen scolded her, " I told you to leave the clothes alone! I or a maid will do that. I need you to be in bed. Please..."

Smiling gently, Katie responded, "Mama, I am fine. I just recovered from the coughing fit. And I-" another coughing fit racked through her.

Kuro felt his soul slice in two as he heard Katie struggle to breathe and her mother frantically try to aid her daughter. Finally after subsiding, Katie was able to cling to her mother as she was taken away to bed. The clothes forgotten for now.

Silently following the pair towards the house, Kuro heard the family let out a sigh of relief. He heard the voice of a young man saying that he could take her to her room. The gentle footsteps faded and the murmers of two people remained. He assumed that they must of have been Katie's parents.

"Sam, she is getting worse. I- I fear that she..." Colleen wasn't able to finish that thought for she began to cry.

Comforting his wife, he tried to sound hopeful. " My dear, I have contacted Doctor Smythe. He said he would be here by midday tomorrow. If there is anyone we can hope for the best help, it is that man. We just have to hope Katie makes it through the night. She's... She's a strong girl. I know she is." 

Gaining back some of her composure, Colleen whispered a harsh truth. "Samuel, death is looming at our doorstep. This influenza epidemic has ensnared our beloved daughter. We all got it, but we were able to bounce back to good health. Of course I have a small hope of recovery, but I feel as if she won't make it. Time only numbers her days, my love."

Kuro was at the doorstep when the woman spoke. It made him go almost in shock but quickly regained himself when he remembered that she couldn’t see him. He knew that the influenza epidemic was causing many too loose their lives. Sickness has no respect for the living. Plays a game of chance. He wanted to feel hopeful and see the young woman make a full recovery. But he knew, deep within himself, that soul of the young woman was on the verge of death. He couldn’t take her soul just yet. He would have to prolong her life span just for a bit. His thoughts were brought back as he recoiled from the hacking cough the woman was making. And by God did it tear his soul in two. But he left for he felt another calling of a dying soul.

The night went and morning came. Katie was feeling down right terrible. She could not sleep throughout the night. Her breathing was labored and short as she fought with a raging fever all night long. Her maids came in at different hours of the night. Her family also took alternative shifts to keep an eye on her. Katie hated being sick. Hated being quarantined. And she absolutely hated to see the eyes of her loved ones in distress and sadness as the masks covered their faces. She knew that her parents were awaiting hopeful news from Dr. Smythe, one of the best doctors of this day and age. Yet, Katie knew she was not going to make it in time for Christmas. Her only wish was to see the snowfall before she left. Turning her face away from the door, she saw a figure out by her window.

“If you are indeed death, you sure are a coward to not show your face.”

A scoff was made and a young man with glowing eyes made a show. Being called out or being seen was no surprise to Kuro. Normally, people who see him means that they are dying. Some reactions come out scared and others are just calm and accepting… Like this woman’s reply.

Seeing him, Katie felt her heated face heat up a bit more. “ Oh my, if I had known death was this handsome, I would have already asked to be taken.” Katie laughed for a bit until it was rudely interrupted by another coughing set.

Kuro rushed in to help her but remembered that he could not lay hands on her. No, not yet. Her coughing had alerted the maid as she rushed in with her mask to aid the ailing daughter of her kind employers.

 

Dr. Smythe had finally arrived at the Holt household. A breeze was blowing in as the doctor made his way inside. The poor man has been worked to exhaustion. But he still persisted in making as many visits as he could. He was determined to pay back the Holts as he was indebted to them. If it wasn’t for the sponsorship of Samuel’s father, he would never have made it into medical school. Coran was basically seen as family. And by God was he going to do everything he could for little Katie. He smiled wearily as he took off his hat and coat, flinching as he heard those wretched coughs. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that that cough had the rattle of death within its grasps. Quickly grabbing a mask, he excused himself as he ascended the stairs. Before knocking on Katie's door to announce his arrival, the maid came out of the room and excused herself from his way. He nodded his head in acknowledgement to her excuse. Before knocking once more to announce his arrival, Coran stopped himself as he heard some soft talking from within the room.

After the maid attended Katie and left, Katie turned to look at the corner where the man stood. The man stared back at the young woman. Frowning, he began, “Why have you not told anyone that you are bleeding as you cough? Don’t think for one second that I didn’t see you wipe it in that towel you have hidden.”

Looking down as she fiddled with her blanket, Katie responded, “I don’t want to alarm my parents more than what they already are. I mean, if I could see you, surely it must mean that I am to die soon. It's just- it sucks to be cooped up in here and seeing my family in mask. Sometimes I want to be jealous that I was not the one to quickly bounce back from this sickness. But what else can I do?”

“You could stay in bed instead of trying to wander off to the outside.”

“I can’t help it though. I feel a connection to nature you know. The forest calls my name every now and then." Smiling softly as she stops fiddling with her blanket, she looks to Kuro, "This is out of the blue, but, you have such a nice glow to your eyes. It reminds me of warmth.”

Slightly blushing to that comment, Kuro cleared his throat to say something when a knock interrupted him.

Lokking away and towards the door, she cleared her throat as she invited in the person from the other side. Saying a gentle hello, Coran quickly scanned around the room, noticing only Katie in the room. If he had his confirmation, he knows his patient has been marked for death to take. Pushing that thought aside, he wanted to chalk it up to a possible hallucination from a high fever.

“Katie, dear, how are you feeling?” He asked as he assessed her. “I heard some noises earlier. Are you experiencing any hallucinations or anything of the sort?”

Smiling gently, Katie responded, “Nothing of the sort, doctor. But I will say that I actually have a man standing in the corner of my room”, she gestures with her eyes. Coran follows her gaze and sure enough, there is nothing but an empty corner. Trying to not have that put him off, he asks her to describe him.

“Well doctor, he is pretty handsome, tall, and his eyes have a nice, warm, yellow glow to them.”

Stopping his assessment, he pales as a cold sweat sets in. Yellow glowing eyes? He knows that that detail all too well. Every patient he has attended has given that description. Whether it be a warm glow or a harsh yellow, Coran knew it was death himself who was coming to take the souls of those who could not be saved. But maybe since the description was not cold and harsh, maybe there was hope for Katie after all. Taking out his stethoscope and warming it up as best as he could, he asked Katie to take deep breaths. Frowning at the sound of her lungs, he tried to listen closely but a cough was in the wake of a pitiful deep breath. Asking to just take normal breaths, Coran noticed that Katie’s lungs were making a crackling noise. On top of that, the deep sound upon inhaling was absent as if it has decreased. And Coran feared the worse, the influenza has caused a viral pneumonia to form. Oh how the color drained from the doctor’s face once again. He only came to when he felt a gentle touch on his hand as he gazed into warm honey brown eyes.

“I know I am dying, Coran. I can try to take medicine, but we all know it’s a bit too late for me to be saved. Please… Please do not think yourself a failure. Nor do you dare take it out on yourself. Grandfather would not have liked that. Besides, I think I lived my life as best as I could. I just ask that you take good care of yourself.”

Coran couldn’t bear it. He gripped Katie's hand as he tried not to let tears form in his eyes. He knew that it was not his fault, but a tinge of guilt did take a hold of him. The pain in his heart was filled with despair. He nearly broke down at the bravery of his patient. He admired how she remained strong about the dreaded outcome, and yet, it still broke him. It was too much for the doctor at that moment and he had to excuse himself.

Kuro himself could not take her response either. Here was this young soul, a lovely woman whose life was being sucked put by a preventable disease that opened the doors to a deadly virus. Kuro was no god. But if he was, he would definitely do whatever was possible to bring back good health to this woman. The only thing he could do was take souls. He felt selfish. He truly did. But how could Kuro immediately take her soul when she has done no wrong? It didn’t seem justified, but it did seem selfish. After the doctor left, Kuro caught Katie staring at him. A nod of his head let Katie know she was free to speak

“Do you ever feel lonely, Mr. Handsome death man?”

A silence consumed the room until it was broken by the inconsolable sobs from down stairs. Feeling his heart constrict in its confinement, he quietly said yes. And that was that as he felt another tug at his soul that another one was calling to him. Telling Katie goodbye, he left the home and tried to block out the mother’s cries. He also thought about Katie’s question. And yes, he did feel alone. But his job was to work in loneliness after all.

As a week passed, Katie came to know the handsome man as Kuro and Kuro came to find out Katie was just a meager age of 19 years. Try as he might, he could not help but fall in love with Katie. He knew it was futile in the end, but try as he might, he could not help but fall with the strong pull of her soul. Despite getting tugging pulls all the time from different dying souls, this pull was different. It was warm. It was loving. It was a gentle hum. As if a song was playing for him. And it was. It was the gentle song Katie would sing or hum. The very first song he heard her sing a week ago. When she wasn’t sleeping or trying to get up from bed to sneak outside, she would sing the song for Kuro as she drifted to sleep. When she would be bored, Kuro would tell her his accounts of his travels as he picked up souls from all around the world. He told the tales of how he felt free among the stars in the night sky. He adored the loving gaze Katie gave him.

She was so enamored with his tales and adventures, that she asked Kuro, "Please, when I pass from this life, please take me along for the ride. I wish to be as free as you one day." She looked to the darkened sky and felt her eyes flutter close as the sickness made her visibly weak.

Katie missed the saddened look Kuro gave her. His beloved's words echoed in his mind ' _When I pass from this life._ 'He knew the dreaded time will come, but for now, he was bent on making his selfish desires come true. To let her live for a bit more. Just a bit more. For now, he just focused on the beautiful sleeping form beside him. Oh how he longed to hold her, to kiss her and ease the pain she felt, but alas, he has his limitations. He wanted to stay longer, but the dying souls were strongly calling him. For within those souls, there were other weary souls he let live for a bit more. And he had to brace himself, for this was the hardest part of his job.

 

On the last day of the second week, on a cloudy, chilly December day, Kuro arrived to Katie’s room all smiles as his eyes glowed with their gentle yellow. He sees his beloved in bed, asleep. But he was willing to wait for her to awaken once more. He paid no heed to the family, the doctor, nor the maids who came to attend the sleeping beauty. When Dr. Smythe had finally arrived for the umpteenth time, he seemed somber. He checked Katie one last time before making his way down stairs to speak to the family once more.

Sensing Kuro, Katie called to him, her voice nothing more than a whisper. Hearing her voice so frail, it shook Kuro to the core that he made him feel numb. He was about to shush her when a small gasp sounded. Following Katie’s gaze out the window, he saw that it began to snow. Katie’s wish had come true. A tear of sheer joy made its way down her cheek. Katie was in pain though. Her body just too tired to keep on fighting. The coughing fits had done a number to her. She knew her time was up. Looking to Kuro, she saw a great sadness overcome him and tears well up in his eyes. With her shortening of breaths and the last amount of strength she had, she gingerly touched Kuro’s hand for the first time. It was warm to the touch. No bite of cold was felt.

“ You’re warm, Kuro.”

Warm? He wasn’t warm, but that thought didn’t matter for his love had begun to sing:

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh, How far you are from home_

Coughing weakly, she finally whispers, “ I believe I am ready to go." Closing her eyes slowly for the last time, she breathed her last, "Take... me... where...ever you... go.”

And Kuro was overwhelmed with love and emotion.

For it was not death’s touch that seized her soul, but death’s sweet kiss.

 


End file.
